You'll be in my Heart
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Inspired by Phil Collins from Disney movie Tarzan. A look on Prue and Phoebes relationship over the years.


**  
This is just something that came to me today when I was watching Disney's Tarzan. I hope you like it. **

Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment

The song is the property of Phil Collins and Disney, from their soundtrack Tarzan. You'll be in my Heart.

* * *

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

She made her way quickly across the hall to the sound of the crying. Lifting her baby sister out of bed she held her close until her cries became quiet sobs and heaves. She moved her hand, as her sister grabbed hold of her finger. Her tiny hand clasping tightly around it. Even now it still amazed her at how tightly she would hold on to her.

"Sshhh baby girl. I got you know. No one is going to hurt you." She cooed down at the fussing baby in her arms. "Not while you are with your big sister. I will protect you always."

Piper looked in at her two sisters and smiled. Walking into the room she sat beside them on the floor. "Another nightmare?"  
"I guess so."

Piper looked down at her baby sister. She wasn't really a baby anymore. But size wise you would think she was. "You think she dreams about mum?" Piper asked quietly as she let her sister tug at her finger, one that was soon in her mouth.

Prue looked down at her baby, "Probably. But when she gets older we'll have to tell her all about her. She won't remember."

They both watched as Phoebe looked up at them and smiled. Her days of a toddler only just beginning, but to the two older Halliwell sisters, she would always be there baby girl.

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

"Get off me." She yelled out as she managed to get away from the kid that had pinned her in to the dirt.  
"Come on Halliwell. You ain't so tough with your sister not around now are ya." He taunted her as she rushed at him again, only this time she landed her shoulders square into his stomach as they both landed in the mud.

He had her down again as he sat on top of her. But she soon lifted her leg up and sent him off her as she quickly jumped on him as they rolled in the mud, further down a hill, and into the creek below. She stood up above him, ready for him to come at her again.

---

She looked down towards the creek and saw the two fighting. She couldn't believe her baby sister had lasted as long as people had said she did. She was ten years old, but to look at her you would think she was more like six.

---

Phoebe went to rush at him again, but she felt the arm around her waist, and she tried to fight back to get at him. She looked up at the face of her big sister, as her wet clothes against the cold winter winds caused her to shiver . She felt her tears welling in her eyes as she rested against Prue who just picked her up and carried her home.

"You know Phoebe for someone the size of you, you shouldn't be picking on the kids in your class."  
"He started it." She shot back through her tears. She knew her sister was right.  
"Yeah well, don't do it again." Prue said as she helped her sister get cleaned up.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

She stood at the door and watched her sleeping. Her baby girl was growing up and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Nothing but keep her safe in her heart.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

She watched her sister walk across the campus. A junior to her senior. Her friends didn't understand why they were so different.

"We're not that different really. Phoebe is just a little pain in the ass sometimes but we aren't that different."  
"I don't get you Prue. One minute you bash her and the next you stand here and protect her," her friend said as they made their way across the parking lot.

Prue didn't even comment, she just watched as her sister started to walk home alone. There was something in the way her sister was walking that Prue knew something was bothering her "Its hard to explain if you don't have sisters." Was all she said as she turned and started for her sister. Stepping up beside her she took her sisters hand in hers as they finished the journey home together.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

"I remember the first time I loved you." Prue said as she tucked her sister in. They were both in their 20's now, but ever since her sister came back from NYC Prue felt the urge to just be Phoebes mum.

Phoebe looked over at Prue waiting for her to continue.

"The second I laid eyes on you. Right then and there you where in my heart."  
"Mine too. Only I don't remember it very well." Phoebe said with a smile, "But what I do remember is you coming into my room when I was little and I would have nightmare. You were always the first one through the door. That is when I remember the first time I loved you."

"I'll love you now and forever Phoebe. Don't ever forget that." she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her sisters forehead before leaving her room.

_Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

"Come on witch. You can't even take me on with out your sisters. Sucks not having an active power doesn't it? You are just baggage to them. They don't need you. They spend all their time protecting you when they could be defending an innocent." He whispered in her ear as his drool ran down on to her neck as he pinned her on to the tomb.

"Phoebe. Fight him back. Don't listen to him. He doesn't know you, he doesn't know us." Prue yelled at her as she fought her own demon.

Phoebe spun from under his grasp and jumped up to her feet. Quickly spinning around a solid roundhouse, sending him backwards into the sharp head of the gargoyle that was protruding out from the pillar. His death taking with him the others.

Phoebe felt her knees buckle as she slide down the tomb to the ground her thoughts of her sisters and what he said. He was right.

Prue and Piper quickly reached her side as the three of them hugged.

"Don't you believe anything he said Phoebe. We all need each other. We love you for who you are." Prue said comforting her sister  
"Yeah those stupid demons never learn. We are stronger then they wish and they are using whatever tactic they can to stop us honey. Prue is right. We do need each other like we always have. And always will." Piper explained as she too wrapped her arms around her sister.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

She felt the tear run down her face as the high priestess spoke her words. She shock hands with mourners, but nothing to her was real. Her big sister couldn't be gone.

---

_"It's that destiny thing that Grams was always talking about honey. It was my time."  
"But I need you, we need you."  
"I know. But there must be a reason that they have called me." Prue said as she held her sister. "It's ok to cry Phoebs." She said quietly as the gentle breeze brushed by them. "You have to be strong and hold on. I will always be here. And in time we will see each other again." Prue explained as she held her sister tight, "You'll be in my heart." She told her as she wiped away the fresh tears._

---

Piper walked into her sister room when she heard the soft crying. She pulled herself up on to the bed and pulled Phoebe close to her.

"She was here." Phoebe let out between her tears  
"I know." Was all Piper could say. How long had it been? And even now they each had their days when they just wanted her back.

"She said she would always be here."  
"And she is. Just like she promised, when we were little. In our hearts." Piper held Phoebe tight as fresh tears streamed down her face.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more_

_---_

_"You no matter what I do you can never get rid of me." Phoebe laughed at her sister as she took another picture of her running at the beach.  
"Who said I wanted to?" Prue grabbed at Phoebe as she ran up to her. She pulled her down on the blanket that the two of them had been sharing. "I told you a long time ago Phoebe that you will be in my heart always. I meant it. From the first time I held you in my arms you took from me I never thought possible. You took a piece of my heart and you never gave it back. And I promised you and mum then I would keep you there forever. Safely tucked away from anything. To protect you."_

---

The memories swirled in Phoebes mind as she sat on the beach. The waves lapping gently against the sand.

"And you'll be in my heart Prue." She whispered to the wind

_Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always_

_---_

_"She left you Phoebe. It was because she didn't care." His voice echoing in her mind  
"No you're wrong." She spun around sending the demon flying as Piper blew him up._

---

Piper walked up and put her arm around Phoebe as her sister started to cry.

---

She tossed and turned that night as her sister came to her.

"Don't listen to them Phoebe. I do love you with everything I am. You were always my baby girl."

_Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

She walked through the park and felt the familiar breeze. How long had it been since she felt it? Months, years. They had all been through so much since she died. But it was a day she would never forget.

She sat in front of the head stone that bore her mother's name. Beside her was her Grams. And beside her was her protector, her big sister.

"You were always there for me weren't you Prue? Even when you wanted to kick my ass into next week. I was glad that you were. Even though I didn't show it a lot. But like I was with you, you were and are with me. In my heart. I can't remember that one moment in time like you could. But I always loved to hear that story. When you first held me in your arms and I looked up at you and I seemed to understand who you were. If I could pick one moment I'm sure that would be it. When you came into my heart."

"You still are in my heart baby."

Phoebe looked over her shoulder but there was no one there.

"I'm here Phoebe. I've always been here. And I always will be there. Just look over your shoulder."

Phoebe hesitated but then slowly turned around. She felt a tear escape as she saw her sister standing behind her. Holding out her hand to her.

She got up slowly and went to her. But the open arms that reached for her she could not turn away as she melted into her sisters' arms.

"I love you Prue."  
"And I love you too Phoebes."  
"In my heart."  
"Now and forever." Prue replied as the two just held each other as they had when they were children. And like they would again one day in the future.


End file.
